


Call you by my name

by starfishunicorntea



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Even, Coffee Shops, Isak is tired and he just needs some caffeine, M/M, Med Student Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/pseuds/starfishunicorntea
Summary: “Can I get a name for your order?”“Errm... Even.”“Your name is Even too?”Well, shit. Isak couldn't exactly explain to the guy that he had been daydreaming about him for the past few minutes, so he nodded. “Yeah, I’m Even. My name is Even.”





	Call you by my name

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!!! Happy Pride and Ramadan Mubarak!!
> 
> So this sort of just happened haha.
> 
> It's not betad, all mistakes are mine.

Isak and Jonas were walking towards their class after getting off the tram. Jonas was talking about something but Isak couldn’t really pay attention. He nearly fell asleep in the tram.It was a Monday morning for goodness sake. Why was existing even allowed on Monday mornings?

 

“Jonas,” Isak interrupted him rather rudely but it’s not like his brain was in the mood to process that right now. “I know how much you hate Starbucks, capitalism and whatever, but I’m not kidding when I say I can murder a man for three hundred miligrams of caffeine right now.”

 

Isak was expecting Jonas to protest but instead he shot Isak a concerned look. “Alright, are you okay though? How much did you sleep last night?”  

 

Well, the thing is, Isak didn't sleep at all. But he wasn't going to tell that to Jonas and make him worry even more. He had plenty of sleepless nights before. Being a med student kind of did that (and being a chronic insomniac) but he was fine, he always was.

 

“I’m okay, Jonas. You go to your class, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

“Okay, but take care of yourself, alright? I’ll see you at lunch,” Jonas waved and walked away.

 

Isak walked into Starbucks and the sweet smell of coffee hit him.

 

God.

 

He could literally drown in this smell. It was _so_ good. After making some money, he could get a pool filled with coffee and he’d just swim in it day and night. He would be totally okay with absorbing caffeine from his skin cells and wouldn't it just be so good.

 

Someone bumped into Isak and made him remember that he was in fact here to get some coffee so he should join the queue for his order.

 

And he did join the queue successfully. Isak could do that, Isak was fine.

 

But, then, he wasn't fine because among all the coffee, there was an ocean, right there in Starbucks. Well, two oceans actually. They were blue, so so blue and they kind of made Isak want to swim in them instead of his dream coffee pool. And they were moving. The oceans were moving. Back and forth between the cashier and the coffee machines. Which might have sounded a bit odd but not as weird as what Isak saw next as his eyes finally focused on what was around the oceans.

 

There was some sort of blonde material above them.

 

Which– was hair. As Isak realized. Of course it was hair, and the oceans were eyes. Belonging to a tall, unbelievably handsome guy. Of, fucking, course.

 

As well as two oceans, the guy also carried the actual sun on his face. He was smiling, it was such a bright smile there could be no other explanation.

 

From the distance, Isak tried to read his name tag but he was too far and couldn't see it until the line finally moved forward.

 

_Even._

 

That's what the sunshine-ocean-guy was called. It was such a pretty name, so fitting with its owner.

 

_Even, Even, Even._

 

_“_ Hello, what can I get you?” A deep voice startled Isak. It wasn't just any voice though, it was Even’s voice. His voice was so hot, Isak wanted him to talk forever.

 

Wait. Didn't he just ask him something? Oh, right, Isak was here to get coffee. He could do that. Isak could order coffee.

 

“Can I have your most caffeinated drink in the biggest size?”

 

Even chuckled. “Venti blonde roast, then?”

 

“Yeah, that.” Isak had no idea what that was but whatever. He had just heard the most beautiful sound in this universe and in possible other universes. Isak was sure Even’s laugh could cure diseases and make pretty flowers grow from the ground. Pretty. Even was so pretty. _Even, Even, Even._

 

_“_ Can I get a name for your order?”

 

“Errm... Even.”

 

Even looked up from where he was writing things down on the coffee cup.

 

Oh wait.

 

Isak mentally face palmed himself and then flew himself to outer space without a spacesuit.

 

“Your name is Even too?”

 

Well, shit. Isak couldn't exactly explain to the guy that he had been daydreaming about him for the past few minutes, so he nodded. “Yeah, I’m Even. My name is Even.”

 

“No way!” Even exclaimed then raised his hand “High five!”

 

Isak raised his hand too and high fived him. His breath hitched in his throat as he did so because Even’s hands were so warm and soft.

 

Okay, maybe Isak was being creepy thinking about the texture of a guy’s hand he just high fived. It's not like he was holding his hand or anything. What the fuck, Isak?

 

“One blonde roast coming right up. That will be 35 kroner,” Even announced.

 

Isak made his payment and sadly walked to the side to wait for his coffee. That didn't keep him from sneaking glances at Even though. He was just so fucking gorgeous, Isak could stare at him forever. _Okay_ , that might be kind of creepy in a way but he was _so_ tall and _his eyes -_

 

“Even!” Isak heard someone shout. Isak also wanted to shout that name. Preferably in a much different setting.

 

Wait _._

 

Even _._

 

Isak was Even. That was his coffee. Judging by their tone it wasn't the first time they were calling his name. Well, Even's name.

 

Isak quickly reached forward to grab his coffee and get out of there. When he was about to turn around to head towards the door, he saw Even looking at him, their eyes met and Even winked at him. Or... he blinked because it was with both eyes but Isak was guessing it was a wink because of the way his face scrunched up. Isak was definitely not thinking about how adorable that was. He just needed to get to his class for goodness sake, not crush on baristas.

 

He was also definitely not thinking about coming back here everyday. Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3
> 
> As you probably already saw, I'm planning on making this 3 chapters. I am already halfway through chapter 2 but I have exams in the upcoming weeks so idk when it'll update but I'll try my best. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at isaksfailedgreentea


End file.
